SpeirsTheAmazingHD
Keaton Speirs, known on YouTube as SpeirsTheAmazingHD (aka Speirs), is a Canadian personality most well known for his GTA V and GTA IV LCPDFR videos. History of SpeirsTheAmazingHD Keaton joined YouTube in June of 2011 with the channel name SpeirsTheAmazingHD, a parody of his friend's channel DanTheGreatHD. He first started posting The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim let's plays and tutorials as well as other random games such as War Thunder and Empire: Total War. In late May of 2012, Speirs started to post Grand Theft Auto IV LCPDFR videos which gained him many new viewers. Other series played by Keaton around this time include Mafia II, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Saints Row IV, Max Payne 3, Sleeping Dogs, LA Noire, ''and ''Far Cry 3. '' By August 2013, Keaton had gained over 100,000 subscribers. Grand Theft Auto V's release in September of 2013 allowed Speirs to start a new series which is his most popular and viewed series to this date. For his 200,000 subscriber mark, Speirs revealed his face and started monthly give-aways of random products to his viewers. The new YouTube copyright ID system in late 2013 forced Speirs to cancel most of his let's play series such as ''Bully: Scholarship Edition and' 'Assassin's Creed Black Flag mission walkthroughs. To ''compensate, Keaton started to introduce new sanbox like games such as SpinTires, BeamNG.drive, Euro Truck Simulator 2'', and various car games such as Mechanic Simulator 2013 and Driver: San Fransisco. On July 15th, 2013, Keaton achieved the goal of 100,000 Subscribers and made a 100,000 subscriber video special in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygKhqIzgKOk Keaton hit 400,000 Subscribers on September 6th, 2014 and in celebration he made a special video of him playing the game Five Nights at Freddy's ''in the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jlmb58haEc Due to much popular request, Speirs brought one of his other channels, SpeirsGames, back to life and started posting occasional Minecraft videos. Speirs was DDOSed attacked for the first time in early March. Recently, Keaton has been creating "limited edition" shirts on TeeSpring and selling them to his fans with quotes of his such as "''Ya Dingus." In January of 2015, Keaton purchased a new better computer to livestream more and render most videos better and faster, in 60 FPS. As of January 6th, 2015, Keaton mostly uploads Grand Theft Auto 5, Happy Wheels, Postal 2, Turbo Dismount, Forza Horizon 2 videos and has an average of 50,000 views per video. Keaton hit a milestone of 500,000 Subscribers on January 8th, 2015. Keaton's current most viewed video is a video of him using the Hulk and Tsunami mod together on GTA IV with a whopping 9,548,389 Views as of June, 2015. His most viewed video is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD_P3u4-lDQ List of SuperBee videos https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VBT8YYFJ1OM https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CLas2RKfoTc https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CLas2RKfoTc Personal Life Keaton is very open about his personal life and daily issues that he experiences. Keaton lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada by himself in a Condo that he bought on April 17th, 2014, and has a tour video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQTVDDlkIOY Keaton did have a girlfriend at one point and posted videos of him playing Minecraft and GTA IV with her on his second channel, MrsSpeirstheAmazing, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpvywXYESWSYuMhJrW6XOiQ, but soon broke up due to an "unhealthy relationship". Her and Keaton had gotten back together in 2014, but then broke up again due to the same reason. As of July 2014, Keaton has sold his 1980's Corvette, and now has a Limited Edition 328 HEMI Dodge Charger Superbee V8, along with his 2012 Dodge Ram. The Dodge Charger was revealed in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMLxUcbdHkw on 7/7/2014. Keaton also plays guitar pretty well and has a tendency to randomly play his guitar in his videos. Keaton also frequently eats at Subway and drinks a lot of Pepsi. As a child, Keaton had a lot of health problems. Keaton sometimes takes care of his family dog, Mia, Who is often in some of Keaton's videos. She was given her name to represent M.I.A, which means "Missing in Action", because as a puppy she used to go missing and hide a lot because of how small she was. She is a breed of Shih Tzu ''and according to Keaton, ''kind of looks like ''Marnie the Dog. ''She also occasionally likes to act like a human. Keaton made a video of her in December of 2013, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxRWodY74yM Quotes and Humorous Traits * "Tub of Shit!" is constantly used in stressful situations * "Ya Dingus" when getting really close to the microphone. * "I'm so pissed right now" * Will consistently mimic FPSRussia: "Today we're going to be shooting AK47...etc." * Will consistently mimic a German accent in his videos (e.g I am German yah?) * Will consistently make an impression of the family guy character Consuela in his videos (e.g No, no, miseor Speirs no home) * Will consistently point out his own Canadian accent in his videos(e.g the sound of ar in car, far, etc) * Occasionally makes references of characters from Ownage Pranks in his videos (e.g Buk Lau) * Other misc. characters such as movie actors and viral videos (e.g Jessie Ventura, Arnold Schwarzenegger) * "Words/sentences are not really my thing" Mostly said when messes up when talking. * "Hey what's up guys, Speirs here." Intro in almost every video. He tries to change it up but he says he can't without messing up. Collaborators and Friends * Bay Area Buggs - https://www.youtube.com/user/Bayareabuggs * JFavignano - https://www.youtube.com/user/jfavignano * MyFuckinMess - https://www.youtube.com/user/MyFuckinMess * RainingBlood180 - https://www.youtube.com/user/crazydevil360 * The Code Zero Gaming Team * AllanRandall * THEBIGKCHEVY Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber